The benefits of regular aerobic exercise has been well established and accepted. Because of inclement weather, time constraints and for other reasons, it is not possible to always walk, jog or run outdoors or swim in a pool. As such, various types of exercise equipment have been developed for aerobic exercise. For example, cross country skiing exercise devices simulate the gliding motion of cross country skiing. Such machines provide a good range of motion for the muscles of the legs. Treadmills are also utilized by many people for walking, jogging or even running. One drawback of most treadmills is that during jogging or running, significant jarring of the hip, knee, ankle and other joints of the body may occur. Another type of exercise device simulates stair climbing. Such devices can be composed of foot levers that are pivotally mounted to a frame at their forward ends and have foot receiving pads at their rearward ends. The user pushes his/her feet down against the foot levers to simulate stair climbing. Resistance to the downward movement of the foot levers is provided by springs, fluid shock absorbers and/or other elements.
The aforementioned devices exercise different muscles of the user's legs and other parts of the body. Thus, to exercise all of these muscles, three separate exercise apparatus are needed. This not only may be cost prohibitive, but also many people do not have enough physical space for all of this equipment. Further, if only one of the foregoing exercise apparatus is purchased by a user, the user may tire of always utilizing the singular equipment and may desire to use other types of equipment.
Through the present invention, a singular piece of equipment may be utilized to simulate different exercise apparatus, including cross country skiing, walking, jogging, running and climbing. Further, jogging and running are simulated without imparting shock to the user's body joints in the manner of exercise treadmills.
These and other advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the drawings, discussion and description which follow.